pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Walkthrough/Part 9
ONBS Go to the second floor of ONBS. Inside of Secc's office, he notices your Snag Machine isn't there. You explain to him what happened. Secc tells you about Team Snagem. He then asks you to see a man named Hordel in Outskirt Stand. He marks the place on your map. Make that your next destination. Outskirt Stand Your will go off and you'll find out Miror B. is at Outskirt Stand. As you try to enter the locomotive, Folly and Trudly will come out. Miror B. follows suit, sees you, and battles you. |} You still can't Snag . You'll have to knock it out, like you did with . Use the same strategy you did when you beat him before. He does have a now, but it still shouldn't be too hard. After the battle, he escapes. Enter the train. You'll see the ONBS news about the whereabouts of the S.S. Libra. Then talk to the near the entrance of the stand. This is Hordel. He used to work for Cipher when he heard what they were doing to Shadow Pokémon at the Cipher Key Lair. He says he managed to get away with a Shadow . Talk to him again and he'll ask you to purify it (make sure you have an empty spot in your party). Try to leave the stand, and Secc will e-mail you. Before you leave, stock up on some new items. You may need them in the future. Immediately you will be stopped. Willie wants to battle with you. Remember him, the first trainer you battled in ? He battles you. After you beat Willie, head over to the Snagem Hideout. Snagem Hideout You get an e-mail from Mayor Trest. The moment you enter, you are forced into battle. Use the Healing Machine on your right. Go north to get the item chest containing three s. Go left to the stairs. Go down. Behind the vending machine are two s. The Snagem goon nearby will battle you. He says Gonzap already has the Snag Machine. Go south and go up the stairs. Nearby are two s. You can battle a Snagem member, if you'd like. Go back to where the Revives were. Go right and up. You'll meet another Snagem grunt in the upper right hand corner of the floor. Near him is an item chest containing a . Go up, past the other Team Snagem member that you beat, and through the gap in the wall to your left. Go down, just below the stairs. You'll meet yet another Snagem goon. Take the stairs. Go left and grab the near the Snagem goon. He'll battle you. Go all the way north. Near the next staircase is another Snagem member. Go down the stairs. Go down. The chest nearby is locked. Go all the way back to where you fought Hobble, and where you picked up the Revives. Take the nearby stairs. Go through the gap in the wall and go up and swing a right. Go up to the hole in the wall and take the stairs. From here, go down. Pick up the . It might be a good idea to teach that to if you picked him. Or not, because it does learn at level 47. Go down. Near the stairs is Biden, the one that fought against Zook. Take the stairs up and you'll be in Gonzap's office. He'll complain that the Snag Machine is too small for him. He sees you and orders Wakin to attack you. |} Wakin is the Snagem Grunt that used to put you to sleep and stole your Snag Machine. After you beat him, Gonzap is impressed and invites you to join Team Snagem. Say no, and he says he'll hand over the Snag Machine…if you beat him first. |} After defeating him, Gonzap will give your Snag Machine back. He sees that you and him aren't really different, and you both want to bring Cipher down. And he tells you the Snag Machine didn't fit his massive muscled arm anyways. Then, he'll give you . In the bottom right corner of Gonzap's office are two s. Remember that item chest that was locked? Go back to it and use Gonzap's Key on it. It contains . Pretty useful if you ask me. When all is said and done here, remember how you missed Miror B.'s ? Let's go find him. Snagging Nosepass Keep running into different towns. Eventually, your will go off. Depending on where you find Miror B., he'll have a different team, but the Shadow Nosepass will be there. Pyrite Colosseum= Miror B. will randomly replace one of the first three Trainers in the current round. All his Pyrite Colosseum team variants he uses are listed below, in addition to Shadow Nosepass. * Variant 1: , , * Variant 2: , , , * Variant 3: , , , * Variant 4: , , |} |-| Realgam Colosseum= Miror B. will randomly replace one of the first three Trainers in the current round. All his Realgam Colosseum team variants he uses are listed below, in addition to Shadow Nosepass. * Variant 1: , , , * Variant 2: , , , * Variant 3: , , * Variant 4: , , |-| Poké Spots= After you finally snag , head over to the Cipher Key Lair. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon XD